


Babysitting

by yokiedokie



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokiedokie/pseuds/yokiedokie
Summary: Cassandra didn't expect to spend her date night babysitting, but at least she gets kisses.





	Babysitting

Cassandra hadn't envisioned her date night becoming a baby sitting night. When Audric said they would be doing something 'family oriented', she had, rather normally, assumed it meant that she would be meeting Audric's family, possibly at a restaurant or over a dinner. Maybe she wou,d get along with them, maybe she wouldn't. Maybe Audric would get down on one knee, a blinding love evident in his gaze as he pulled a box out to pro-

Nevermind that. 

What Cassandra got was babysitting two 4 year olds. Their names were Euden and Zethia, and they were apparently Audric's children that he had.... neglected to tell her about. He'd looked so adorably sheepish though, when she had come in, rattling off excuses how his brother Aurelius couldn't take them for the night because his own kids were sick, and other excuses as to why she was currently holding a very energetic 4 year old boy. 

Euden was very much interested in her freshly done hair and new earrings. He was clambering all over her, much to her own personal displeasure. Cassandra didn't know how to deal with children. Zethia, the other twin, seemed to recognize that and kept calling for Euden to come play with her and her dolls and watch the childrens movie that was blaring across the screen of a large TV in the corner of the living room. Euden ignored his sister though, and continued his climbing, eventually situating himself on Cassandras shoulders so he could muss up her perfect hairdo. Cassandra mourned the 70$ she spent at the hairdresser. All that money gone down the drain with a sticky pair of hands. 

"Daddy! No!" Euden yelped, as he was lifted off her shoulders and set onto the floor. Leaning her head back, Cassandra faced a upside down Audric holding a squirming child in his hands. Grinning at Audric as he put Euden down, Cassandra turned to face the young father. 

Gasping dramatically for effect, Cassandra raised her hand in a mock faint. "My hero, rescuing me from the fearsome Eu-dragon, how could I ever repay you?" sighed Cassandra. This seemed to amuse Euden, earning a growl and what possibly was a mix between a roar and a giggle, before he turned tail to go roar at Zethia. Cassandra watched the two children play, before looking back to find Audric with a soft expression written on his face as he gazed upon the scene. Honestly, the man was full of nostalgia and sweet nothings, he just hid it behind a thick mask. Tugging on Audric's (frankly adorable) apron, she tried to pull his attention back to reality. 

"Be a dear and help me up?" She pleaded, stretching out her hand. Audric took it, and in one smooth movement pulled her into his arms. Damn him, Cassandra forgot how smooth he could be. 

"I thought I was your hero, not your dear," Audric replied. Cassandra giggled (honestly, the fact that he could make her giggle, something she hadn't done since high school, was something to marvel at), pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

Unfortunately, their brief contact was interrupted by two very loud groans of disgust. Looking at the two children, Cassandra noted their twin looks of loathing. Audric seemed to find it incredibly funny, laughing before sweeping Cassandra into a dip. 

"Oh dear, looks like I'll have to kiss the princess a hundred times to save her from the fearsome twin dragons," Audric loudly declared. Cassandra only had a moment to process that before Audric cupped her cheek and started attacking her face and neck with chaste little pecks. She could barely hear Euden and Zethia running to stop their father over her own extremely undignified snort and subsequent laughing. 

Eventually Euden and Zethia pried Audric off of Cassandra, leaving everyone a little breathless and ruffled. Audric gave Cassandra one final kiss, setting her on the floor, before darting off to the kitchen as Euden roared at him. Zethia tried her hardest to pat down Cassandra's extremely messy hair, frowning as her efforts had no product. Cassandra took that as a initiative to pull down her hair, shaking it out. Zethia (and Euden, for the matter,) were entranced by how long it was, reaching down Cassandra's back until the tops of her thighs. When Cassandra attempted to pull her hair back up the two stopped her, frantically claiming she couldn't. 

"You look like a real princess now!" Euden enthused. "Now we can be like real dragons and have a real princess! And then Dad will be the hero and swoop you away to get married! And theeeen we can capture you again!" the 4 year old continued. 

Zethia seemed to latch on to the marriage comment Euden made, dreamily sighing. "If Daddy gets married, we get to wear pretty clothes and eat cake...." Zethia looked at Cassandra, a new questioning look in her eye. 

"Are you our new mom then?" Zethia asked, a quizzical expression plastering itself onto her face. 

If Cassandra had a drink she would've choked. Unfortunately, she did not have a drink, and she was reduced to spluttering on air instead. Euden too enthusiastically smacked her back as Cassandra wheezed, leaving a sore spot she was sure would haunt her tonight. When she finally recovered, she was faced with two questioning faces. 

In sync, the twins began to grill her. "Are you in love with Dad? Does Dad love you? Are you getting married?" Every time they asked a question, their grins grew bigger, and Cassandra felt her face get redder and redder. Really, such stubborn children. The twins abruptly cut off though, looking over her head. Then Euden gasped, yelling something about dinner as he raced off. Zethia followed almost immediately after, yelling at Euden to wait for her. Cassandra turned around to find a rather sheepish, red faced Audric. It seemed as though he had heard most of the marriage conversation. He coughed awkwardly, before offering a hand to help Cassandra up. After she took it, and stood up, Audric refused to let go. 

"I wouldn't mind getting married to you someday..." he confessed, unable to meet Cassandra's eyes, his face practically glowing red. Cassandra couldn't help a dopey smile sliding onto her face. 

"I wouldn't mind either, darling," she replied, squeezing his hand, watching a smile spread over Audric's face as the pair finally made their way into the dining room, where a very ambitious and impatient pair of twins had done their best to set the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: haha what if modern au Audric only has Euden and Zethia and he has a older brother whos Aurelius and Aurelius has all the heirs except for Euden and Zethia.  
Me: and wjat if Cass didn't know he had kids so she thought she was getting introduced to his family but instead finds herself chilling with Euden and Zethia.


End file.
